Recovery
by SonicBlast19
Summary: Another AU: Set in season 4 episode 9: What if the events that happened oustide of the school dance were different? How would things change? Contains spoilers of season 4. Please read and review. T for cursing.


Hello, everyone. I'm doing something a little different today, and I hope you enjoy it. Once again, reviews are always welcomed, and I hope you enjoy this one-shot. Now on with the story.

Run. That was the only thing on Tariq's mind right now, he could only hear the racing of his heart and he wouldn't dare turn around to see the monster chasing him. Tariq was supposed to meet his friend; Destiny, for another hit of lean, only to find out Ray Ray confronted him. He's been avoiding Ray Ray ever since the break in he scheduled, he knows Ray Ray was after him but all Tariq had to do was wait until he got accepted into the new school and the whole problem will be over with.

Or so he thought.

Tariq was currently running for his life as Ray Ray chased after him, he made a quick maneuver into the National park and hid behind one of the pillars. Tariq kept his breathing low and didn't move his body an inch, in fear Ray Ray may hear him or even worse; find him. Tariq stayed in the same position for what felt like hours until he finally gathered enough courage to check around the corner.

Making up his mind, Tariq began to slowly poke his head around the other side of the pillar, until he heard a female voice.

"I'm not afraid to tell my Dad on you, if you don't leave Tariq alone." The girl said with confidence brimming in her voice. Tariq looked around the corner to see his sister outside in the snow, threating Ray Ray. Tariq's eyes widened, what was she doing out there, talking to Ray Ray no less?! The last time he saw her was in the school at the dance party. He had no idea she actually followed him outside!

His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he saw Ray Ray reach into his coat pocket and quickly pulled out something black.

Gun.

"RAINA!" Tariq screamed as he quickly got up and ran towards incoming danger. Tariq managed to tackle Ray Ray to the ground, knocking his gun out of his hand.

"Tariq are you o-"

"Raina! Just go I'll take care of it!" Tariq shouted, but not before Ray Ray kicked Tariq off his body and onto the cold hard ground. Tariq felt his head spin until Ray Ray grabbed him by the coat collar and delivered a hard blow to his cheek, causing blood to spill out.

"Naw, nigga. You think you tough? You think you're one step ahead?" Ray Ray gloated before giving one good kick to Tariq's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Tariq held his stomach in pain and curled up in a fetal position, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Well you wrong for thinking that then. You're not one step, neither are your pops, your uncle, or Kanan!" He said as he kicked Tariq again.

"Tariq!" Raina shouted in horror of her twin being beat up and of the danger of the situation. Tariq heard Raina's calls of terror and quickly stretched his arm out to reach for the discarded gun on the ground. Unfortunately, Ray Ray saw his plan and quickly kicked the gun away from Tariq's grab.

"Nuh uh, little nigga. You think I'm stupid?" Ray Ray taunted as a wide smirk came upon his face. "Once I'm done with you, I'm taking care of your sister over there." Tariq coughed as more blood came out his mouth, he felt so powerless, so helpless in this situation. He didn't know what to do, what's even worse is that his sister was here too, being a witness of all this.

"Raina, I'm sorry." He said quietly to himself as he felt his weight being picked up. Ray Ray had Tariq by his coat collar. Tariq closed his eyes, there was nothing he could do to save his sister or himself, he was at the mercy of a ruthless psychopath and he was too powerless to stop him. All he could do was say how sorry he was, to his sisters, to his uncle, to his mother.

To his dad.

Tariq watched as Ray Ray dug around his front coat pocket, to finally pull out the handle of a white, sharp silver knife. The knife gleamed off the moonlight, making its deadly present known to anyone who was near. Ray Ray winded his arm back to get ready for a lethal strike, possibly somewhere in the neck or chest area, but not before giving Tariq one last smirk. "Sayonara, little nigga."

"STOP!"

Tariq opened his eyes as Ray Ray turned around at the sudden shout. There was Raina, holding the once discarded pistol now in her hands. She kept her finger on the trigger and held the gun with two shaky hands, she looked scared and inexperience with the gun emplaced between her fingers.

Ray Ray now understanding the danger of the predicament he was in, quickly grabbed Tariq and placed him in front of his body as a human shield, he then took the sharply cut knife and forced it on Tariq's throat so hard it began to draw blood.

Tariq began to struggle but Ray Ray's grip was stronger than him. "Look at you holding a gun in your hand as if you know how to use it." Ray Ray chuckled as he increased his grip on Tariq.

Raina took a hard swallow and began to stutter, "P-Please put Tariq down," She begged. "I won't tell. We won't tell, we won't say a word to anyone. This stays between us and only us, I promise." The more words that came out of her mouth, the more she felt a knot build up in her throat. She just wanted to take Tariq and go home and forget this nightmare ever happened.

Ray Ray's face was unreadable as he hesitated to reply; it made Raina feel hopeful until she saw the smirk reappear on his. "Yeah, like I believe you. You're just like your father; always lying to get over on people." Ray Ray's face twisted into anger and his eyes were full with hate.

"I-I'm not like my father, I won't lie to you. I just want to get Tariq and go, he's my only brother, please." Tears began to fill Raina's eyes and blocked her vision, she blinked them away as tears rolled down her cheeks. She wished her father, mother, someone, anyone, she didn't care who was here to get them out of this situation with no harm, but she knew no one was coming. If she had a do over, she would tell her Mom and Dad about what's going on with Tariq and why he was acting so crazy.

Ray Ray smirked, "Oh yes you are. You're just like him, you look like him too. You said you two were twins, right 'Riq?" He goaded, when Tariq didn't respond Ray Ray pressed the knife deeper into his throat. "Right, 'Riq?" He repeated but with more malice and force in his voice. "Yeah, we are twins."

A sickening smile bloomed on Ray Ray's face "I thought so. Expect she's more of Ghost's twin than you are, 'Riq. How long do you think until she holds a gun again? I'd give a few months until she becomes a murder and a liar like her father."

"I won't be like that, just please let Tariq go, please!" She screamed as the gun shifted in her hands.

"No, you're going to be just like that. You'll be a daddy's girl and end up just like him. You're already the spitting image of him and you have a gun in your hand. Yeah, you're just like him, more than Tariq's punk ass will ever be. Ironic isn't it?" Sarcasm leaked from his voice as he continued.

"Besides, you look pretty confident with that gun in your hands. Go ahead take a shot. Just down be surprised if the outcome isn't the one you wanted. You could hit me, Tariq or even both of us! Or you can miss completely and you and your brother die." Ray Ray finished with a twisted grin on his face.

Tariq looked Raina in the eyes and said, "Raina, just get out of here. I'll handle it. Go home." Tariq begged but Raina wasn't listening. All she could hear was the sound of her heartbeat pounding in her ears, everything was muffled.

"Please no. Put him down." Raina begged for the umpteenth. Her finger was on and off the trigger; her legs were shaking from not just the cold but from fear too. She couldn't properly aim for Ray Ray.

"Wrong answer."

"NO!"

A loud bang traveled through the streets of New York City, it echoed off the buildings and eventually faded into nothing. A thud was heard behind Tariq and the weight of Ray Ray's grip disappeared. Tariq turned around to see Ray Ray; with a bullet hole through his head, as blood rushed out of it. Ray Ray's eyes were bleak and lifeless, nothing was left of him expect his empty shell of a body.

Tariq turned back around to see Raina hyperventilating and shaking, her legs couldn't support her anymore so she just fell to the ground. Tariq walked up to his traumatized twin and embraced her in a hug. Raina finally let the tears out after holding them in for so long, she held on tightly to Tariq's jacket and cried her eyes out. Even Tariq himself let out a few tears; from guilt of having Raina in the situation and him being part of the problem.

They stood in that position for what felt like hours; just crying about how close to death they were, crying that this time their dad couldn't save them and that they had to go through this alone. The realization about what could have happened was so much to bear. It just felt so surreal to them, like what happened tonight feels more like a nightmare than reality.

Tariq slowly pulled away from Raina and wiped some of her tears away, "I'm so sorry. For everything I did to you and to Mom. I'm sorry this happened because of me." Tariq sobbed.

Raina took a deep breath in and finally responded, "I know you are. I just don't want any more secrets, Tariq. I'm so tired of Mom and Dad arguing, I'm so tired of worrying about you every time you go outside. I just want things to go back to what it used to be; with all five of us and Uncle Tommy and Aunt Lakeisha being a family again!" She said with a deep sadness in her voice.

"I know I want that too. I guess that's why I try to fight Dad so hard; to make him pay for ruining our family with Angela. I wanted him to feel hurt and for him to stop lying and messing up the family, when I was doing the same thing."

This time Raina didn't reply, the only noises they could hear were the cars on the street and the howling cold winds of winter. Tariq softly grabbed Raina by the arm and lifted her up off of the cold snowy ground. They had to get moving or else someone would see and call the police.

"Raina, we gotta go. If we stay we'll be in trouble."

Raina nodded, "But wait, what about him?" She said as she pointed to Ray Ray's cold dead body. Red blood and white snow mixed together on the ground around Ray Ray's unresponsive body, anyone who was across the street would see it in no time, especially since the school dance was almost over and kids would be leaving the school to be picked up by their parents. Someone was bound to see it, but they wouldn't see them.

"Leave it and the gun. You're wearing gloves so they can't find your finger prints and we'll have an alibi that says we went home early."

"Okay." Raina agreed. Tariq nodded and took Raina by the hand, quickly sprinting into the streets of New York and disappearing into the crowd of people. Their family may have been screwed up, but one thing they knew for sure is; they always have each other's back and that was a good enough thought in Raina's mind.

 _'You're just like daddy.'_

 _'You're end up just like him.'_

 _'I'll give it a few months until she ends up being a murder and liar like her father.'_

 _'How long do you think it will be until she holds a gun in her hand again?'_

Raina shook her head trying to get Ray Ray's lies out of her ears. She wouldn't be a murdering liar like her father; her father was more than that in her mind. It was a shock to find out about her father secretly being 'Ghost' a drug dealer who once ran the streets along with her Uncle Tommy, but she wouldn't hold that against them.

"Tariq, we are going to tell them about what happened right?" Raina questioned. Tariq didn't reply he only nodded his head as he led her back to their pent house. Raina took a sigh of relieve as they began walking towards the pent house building.


End file.
